ALLSTAR!
by Mina Ranema
Summary: Kanade Tachibana, seorang anak Jepang yang pindah ke Los Angeles. Ia mempunyai teman bernama Chloe, Hinata, Yui, Otonashi, Yuri, dan Iwasawa. Suatu saat, Chloe sakit berat dan Chloe ingin Kanade dan kawan-kawan meneruskan impian Chloe menjadi seorang penyanyi. Perjuangan dimulai dari Audisi. Dan apa yang terjadi? Yok dibaca!


Tittle : ALLSTAR!  
Genre : Music  
Author : Raishatsuki & Minaranema  
Characters from "_Angel Beats!"_

**WARNING ! DO NOT COPY THIS FANFIC WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM RAISHATSUKI AND MINARANEMA. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENT/LIKE AFTER READ**

___OPENING [1]_

Hi! Aku Kanade Tachibana. Umurku 17 tahun lebih. Tahun ini aku akan menjadi seorang berusia 18 tahun. Aku tinggal di Shinjuku, Tokyo bersama Kakak laki-lakiku. Impianku adalah menjadi seorang penanyi seperti artis-artis _J-POP_ yang lagi nge-_trend_ sekarang.

Suatu hari, ayah mengirimkanku pesan :

"_Kanade! Apa kabar? Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang malam ini. Kemungkinan Ayah dan Ibu sampai di Jepang pukul 19.00 dan sampai di rumah pukul 19.20. Selamat pagi. Ayah tinggal dulu ya!"_

Yeaayyy! Senangnya! Aku bisa bertemu Oto-san dan Oka-san lagi setelah 5 tahun ditinggal! Huhuhu… aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Ano.. Kanade, apa kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya kakakku.

"Onii-san, itu, loh! Oto-san dan Oka-san akan kembali ke Tokyo malam ini!" Jawabku senang.

"Kanade-chan, apa kau mengigau, ya? Oto-san kan sudah bilang kalau Oto-san akan pulang tanggal 15 Februari, berarti itu besok!" kata kakakku tegas.

"Onii-san! Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja ini!" kataku sambil menunjukkan HP-ku.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Kalau begitu aku akan segera membuat hidangan spesial untuk nanti malam! Kanade, bersiap untuk sekolah!" suruh kakakku.

"Yosh!"

Aku segera memakai seragam sekolahku. Tak kusangka, Ayah dan Ibu segera kembali! Hehehe! Tak bisa menahan senyumku lagi.

**Eibi Gakuen (Eibi Academy, Akademi Eibi)**

Sampai disekolah naik sepeda, wajah teman-teman terlihat aneh. Mungkin karena mereka kaget melihat ekspresiku yang gembira ini! Hehehe!

_Di kelas_

"Tanacchin, kenapa kau terlihat begitu semangat hari ini? Apakah ini hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya sahabatku, Shiina, yang biasa kupanggil 'Shiin'

"Ie, aku hanya gembira karena orang tuaku akan pulang malam ini!" jawabku.

"Waahh! Selamat, ya!" puji Shiin.

"Hehehe, arigatou"

Murahara sensei sudah datang. Pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika. Aku suka Matematika. Sampai-sampai dijuluki '_Math Queen_' sama teman-temanku.

Saatnya pulang! Hari ini kami pulang cepat (pukul 15.30) karena akan diadakan rapat guru dan orang tua. Karena Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang, jadi Noda onii-san yang akan menggantikannya.

_Di rumah_

"Tadaema".

"Okaerinasai!" seseorang menyapaku.

Ternyata itu ibuku!

"Oto-san! Oka-san! Kalian kembali! Kupikir kalian akan pulang pukul 19.30." kataku kaget.

"Hehe, tadi kami hanya menipumu, supaya kami bisa bikin kejutan!" kata ayah.

"Memangnya, Oto-san punya kejutan apa untukku?" tanyaku.

"Besok pagi, kita akan ke _Narita Airport_ dan berangkat ke _Los Angeles, Amerika_!" jawab ayah semangat.

"NANIIII? AMERIKAA? Apa oto-san bercanda?" tanyaku super kaget.

"Ie, ie! Ayah tidak berbohong, kok! Ayah akan kerja di sana selama 3 tahun dan kami akan mengajak mu dan Noda ke sana! Kau pasti senang, 'kan?" jelas ayah.

"Huaaa! Aku senang sekali! Tapi apa oto-san sudah bilang kepada kepala sekolah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah, dari kemarin. Oka-san yang mengatakannya kepada kepala sekolah." Jawab ayah.

Selama semalaman, aku betul-betul kegirangan. Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke _Los Angeles_! Kota artis-artis terkenal. Aku tidak sabar melihat kota _Los Angeles _yang menawan itu. Semoga saja, aku mendapat banyak teman!

_Hello Los Angeles! [2]_

Pagi yang cerah! Aku sudah memasukan barang barangku ke koper. Dan siap pergi ke _Narita Airport_! Rumahku akan dijaga oleh Miyara oba-san. Adik dari ibuku. Kami pergi diantarkan oleh Takada oji-san naik mobil.

_Di bandara_

Setelah mengatakan 'Selamat Tinggal' kepada keluarga, aku berangkat naik pesawat terbang. Ini adalah pertamakalinya aku naik pesawat. Tuhan, semoga diperjalanan aku serta keluargaku selamat.

Sudah mulai malam. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan teman temanku di bawah sana. Aku tak tahu sudah berada di mana. Mungkin, masih di atas laut. Oto-san dan Oka-san sudah tidur, Noda onii-san sibuk berkhayal. Aku ingin segera sampai.

"Onii-san, kapan kita sampai di _Los Angeles_?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Noda onii-san.

Huffftt! Aku sungguh bosan

Tiba-tiba, ada angin datang!

_Sfx: WUSSHHHH!_

Huaa! Aku benar benar kaget dan takut. Bagaimana jika kami terjatuh?! Tetapi, kelihatannya semua penumpang tidak ketakutan, tuh.

"Onii-san, kenapa para penumpang lain tidak takut?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa takut, pilot sudah memasang _Auto-Pilot mode_. Jadi kamu tak perlu takut atas angin yang seperti tadi." Jawab kakak.

Jadi tenang deh

Tiba-tiba, ada angin datang lagi!

Sfx: _WUSHHH!_

Huaa! Aku ketakutan lagi! Tapi lama kelamaan rasa takut itu hilang.  
Aku sangat mengantuk. Lalu aku menegaskan diriku sendiri untuk tidur.

_**MANY HOURS LATER**_

Aku sudah sampai di _LA_! Gembiranya! Aku tak tahu nama Airportnya, tapi aku senang sekali! Aku membawa banyak barang, tetapi, jadi enteng karena sebagian dibawakan oleh petugas dan sebagian ku angkat menggunakan _trolley_. Fenomena semalam terulang lagi. Yaitu, aku tak bisa berhenti senyum. Orang orang melihatku. Mungkin mereka kaget karena ada orang Jepang yang datang ke _LA_. Hehehe

_Hello, My New Friends [3]_

Aku sangat senang melihat rumah baruku. Sekarang, kami tidak tinggal di rumah. Tapi di apartemen. Kami punya kamar sendiri-sendiri. Aku beruntung karena ruanganku adalah ruangan _Deluxe_. Beda dengan apartemen di Jepang, ini lebih keren lagi!

Sfx: _Tingg. Tongg.._

Bel kamar berbunyi, kubuka pintunya. Ternyata itu Oka-san.

"Ada apa, Oka-san?" tanyaku.

"Kanade, hari ini kamu sekolah di LA High School. Kau berangkat pukul 07.30. Berangkat saja naik mobil kakak. Dan jangan lupa bawa bekalmu." Kata Oka-san

"Ano, Oka-san, aku kan bukan di Jepang lagi! Berikan saja aku uang jajan, supaya aku terlihat lebih keren." Kataku sok kayak orang Amerika.

"Hehehe, aku mengerti".

Sudah pukul 07.20. Aku harus bersiap dan berangkat. Katanya, sih, di sekolah baruku pelajaran mulai pukul 08.00. Wah, lumayan, nih.

Aku naik ke mobil. Aku sudah mengerti cara menaiki mobil. Mobil kakak keren sekali, mobil yang kukendarai adalah mobil _Chevrolet_!

_LA HIGH SCHOOL_

Aku sudah sampai. Di sekolah ini banyak murid berambut pirang, coklat, emas, hitam dan sampai ada yang di cat menjadi warna pink, merah, hijau, biru, dsb. Semua orang yang kulewati melihatku. Aku deg-deg an karena aku kesekolah tanpa diantar orang tua. Huuuhh!

_CLASS 11-5_

Aku segera duduk di tempat dudukku. Tempat dudukku ada di deretan ke 5 dari belakang dan dapat di bagian jendela. Semua murid yang ada di kelas melihatku. Bikin aku makin merinding saja!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda sudah memulai jam pelajaran. Guru kelas 11-5 adalah Ms. Beldwoom. Ms. Beldwoom memanggilku. Ia menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diriku dalam bahasa Inggris.

"_Good morning, everyone. My name is Kanade Tachibana. You all can call me Kanade. I'm 17 years old. I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I'm new in Los Angeles. Nice to meet you all"_

Aku disuruh duduk kembali. Seseorang memanggilku dari jauh.

"Hey! Kanade Tachibana!" seseorang memanggilku.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Chloe Anderson. Nice to meet you, Kanade." Kata Chloe Anderson.

"Helo Chloe! Nice to meet you too!"

Kami saling berbincang di kelas. Dan kerja sama saat mengerjakan soal. Untuk saja Ms. Beldwoom tidak tahu kalau aku sedang kerja sama.  
Menurutku, Chloe adalah orang yang cantik dan pintar. Dia juga lumayan mahir bahasa Jepang karena tantenya adalah orang Jepang. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang dan berwarna coklat muda. Dia selalu memakai rok ketika pergi ke sekolah. Tak kusangka, di _Los Angeles_ ternyata ada orang sebaik ini padaku.

_ISTIRAHAT_

"Kanade, want to lunch with me?" tanya Chloe.

"Ah! Sure!" jawabku.

Aku pergi ke kantin. Di meja no. 3, disitu ada teman teman Chloe.

"Hey, guys! This is Kanade, my friend from 11-5. She's new here. Please be nice to her." Jelas Chloe kepada teman-temannya.

Ternyata teman-temannya orang jepang juga! Tetapi mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Hello Kanade, I'm Yuri Nakamura. You can call me Yurippe." Kata salah satu teman Chloe.

"Hi! I'm Otonashi Yuzuru! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey! I'm Iwasawa Masami. You can call me… ah! Whatever!"

"I'm Hinata Hideki!"

"I'm Yui! Hinata's girlfriend! You look nice, Kanade!"

"Nice to meet you all! I'm so happy to seeing Japanese peoples in _Los Angeles_." kataku gembira

(translated mode:on)

"Mereka orang baik, lho. Jadi kamu bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan mereka!" kata Chloe.

Setelah _lunch-time_, aku pulang ke Apartemen. Aku memberikan alamatku kepada kawan-kawanku yang baru. Katanya, mereka akan datang besok pagi. Karena besok hari Sabtu.  
Aku pergi ke restoran di bawah untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Aku memesan _Chicken Gordon Blue _dan _Fresh Orange Juice_.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu, Kanade? Noda?" tanya Ayah.

"Di Universitas, seru sekali! Aku punya banyak teman baru!" seru kak Noda.

"Di highschool tadi, aku punya banyak teman orang Jepang, lho! Katanya besok mereka akan kemari pukul 08.30." jelasku.

"Wah, hebat!" puji kak Noda.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Aku menghabiskan 3 jam di Apartemen dengan update status _FB_, ngetweet di _Twitter_, update foto _Instagram_, post di _Path_, update _PM BBM_, sama main PS. Aku main _NARUTO ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 3_. Karakter favorit ku adalah _Tenten_. Karena _Tenten_ punya banyak senjata yang dapat dikeluarkan.

Sudah pukul 21.00. saatnya tidur.

_THE NEXT MORNING …_

_Bad News! [4]_

Aku sudah bangun. Aku sengaja sarapan sendiri. Karena aku harus bersiap karena teman-temanku akan datang. Baru juga menyalakan TV, suara bell berbunyi.

_TING TONG_

Ya, tunggu.

"Selamat pagi, Kanade!" sapa teman-teman baruku.

"Ah! Selamat pagi! Terimakasih sudah datang! Silahkan masuk." Ajakku mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke kamarku.

"Sugoi! Kamarmu sangat keren! Aku menyukainya!" puji Yurippe.

"Wahh! Arigato!".

"Jadi, kalian mau makan apa? Coockies? Muffins? Tart? Macaroni? Popcorn? Nacho? Kalian bisa pesan lebih dari 1 tapi kurang dari 5, hehe." Tanyaku.

"Kami mau Coockies, Popcorn dan Muffins saja, deh!" kata Iwasawa.

"Baik, kalian mau minum apa? Air dingin? _Lipton tea_? _Pocary Sweat_? _Fruit Tea_? _Minute Maid_? Choco Ice? _Coca cola_? _Sprite_? _Fanta_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Coca cola saja. Maaf merepotkan." Kata Yui

"Tidak, kok. Persediaanku masih banyak. Jadi bisa pesan apa saja." Kataku

"Wah, seru, nih!" kata Hinata.

Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya di depan TV.

"Kenapa Chloe tidak ikut?" tanyaku sambil memakan salah satu Cookie.

"Sebenernya, kami punya berita buruk." Kata Otonashi.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Chloe sedang sakit berat. Rencananya siang ini kami mau menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Tapi hanya sebentar."

"Wah! Sakit apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia terkena penyakit jantung. Jadi dia dapat kena serangan jantung kapan saja. Dia sekarang dirawat di _LAS HOSPITAL_." Jawab Otonashi.

Setelah berbincang bincang sampai pukul 11.30, kami berangkat ke _LAS HOSPITAL_. Tempat Chloe dirawat. Semoga dia masih baik baik saja.

Setelah sampai di _LAS HOSPITAL_, kami menanyakan ruangan Chloe. Dia berada di kamar no. 284 lantai 2. Disitu kami bertemu kakak Chloe, yaitu Nicolette Anderson.

"Hei! Kalian teman-teman Chloe, ya?" tanya Nicolette.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Tolong jaga Chloe sebentar, ya. Saya mau ke mall seberang. Mau beli makanan." Kata Nicolette.

"Baiklah"

Pintu kamar 284 kami buka. Kami melihat Chloe sedang menonton TV. Sepertinya Chloe kaget atas kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Kalian! Terimakasih sudah menjengukku, ya!" kata Chloe.

"Hehe. Maaf, ya. Kami tak bawa apa apa. Kami hanya membawa buah-buahan dari Kanade." Kata Iwasawa sedih.

"Tak apa, kok. Aku masih baik baik saja. Silahkan duduk." Chloe mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Chloe, bagaimana, sih rasanya masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Yui.

"Rasanya tidak enak. Walaupun dilayani setiap saat, pasti perasaan menjadi lelah dan tidak enak. Aku rindu teman-teman dan susah beraktivitas." Jelas Chloe.

"Tapi, nanti Chloe pasti sembuh dari penyakit jantung!" kataku memberikan semangat kepada Chloe

"Hehe"

Tiba-tiba..

Chloe jatuh pingsan.

Kami semua kaget dan segera menaruhnya di tempat tidur. Chloe setengah sadar dan berbicara kepada kami dengan suara penuh kesakitan.

"_teman-teman, to..long.. aku sek..ali in..i. a..ku me..mpunyai impian men..jadi seor..ang penyanyi. Bis..ak..ah ka..lian me..wu..jud..kan mimpi..ku? aku tak bisa menjam..in diri..ku mas..ih bisa hi..dup" _Selesai bertanya, ia langsung pingsan total. Aku memanggil para perawat lalu mengecek keadaannya. Katanya sih dia agak sekarat.  
Nicolette datang. Ia kaget lalu berterimakasih. Kami tak mengerti mengapa Nicolette berterimakasih. Kami merasa sedih karena Chloe tak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya.

_Di Starbucks Coffee_

"Kawan-kawan, bagaimana jika kita mewujudkan mimpi Chloe?" tanya Iwasawa.

"Bagus juga, sih. Gimana kalau kita ikut klub music? Lalu bikin band! Tapi namanya apa?" kata Yui.

"Bagaimana jika Chloe's ALLSTAR! Kita harus pakai nama Chloe juga, dong!" usulku.

"Bagus juga, tuh! Kita mulai pemilihan tugas, ya!" tegas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, Kanade bagian Vocalist, Hinata bass, Aku Electric Guitarist pertama, Iwasawa Electric Guitarist kedua, Yurippe Keyboard, Otonashi Drum. Bagaimana?" jelas Yui.

"Bagus juga! Kita pergi ke _M&M Studio_ yuk! Aku punya lagu, loh! Sudah kubikin sejak aku kecil!" ajak Iwasawa.

_Realized the Dream [5]_

Kami tiba di M&M Studio. Disana sudah tersedia alat music. Kami pesan deluxe room agar muat. Setelah 6 jam berlatih, kami sudah bisa memulainya dengan baik.

"_mezamete wa kurikaesu nemuri asa wa.._

_Eri no tai wo kitsuku shime_

_Kyoushitsu no doa kuguru to honno sukoshi_

_Mune o hate arukidaseru_

_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

_Kikoetta kiga shita_

_Kanjita kiga shita nda_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_Mou kuru kiga shita_

_Kikuoku mou shita kiesatteku no wo_

_Miokutta_

_Te wo futta_

_Yokatta ne to"_

Yoshaa! Kami sudah bisa menyanyikan lagu itu. Saat perjalanan pulang, kami menemukan poster "_WHO WANT TO BE THE SINGER_?"

"Kanade, kayaknya bagus juga tuh ikut kontes itu." Kata Otonashi.

"Ayo kita pergi mendaftar!" ajakku.

Setelah mendaftar, kami pulang ke rumah masing masing. Audisi dimulai tanggal 25 Maret. Masih ada kesempatan berlatih. Rencananya kami mau membawa 2 lagu. Yaitu My Soul, Your Beats! dan Brave Song.

_The Audition [6]_

Tanggal 17 Maret, kami kembali berlatih. Kami sekarang berlatih lagu Brave Song. Lagunya agak lama dan agak susah. Jadi makan waktu lama.  
Saatnya sekolah! Kami sudah sampai di sekolah dan rencanya mau menyanyi di kelas. Aku, Hinata, Yui, Iwasawa, Yuri, dan Otonashi membawa perlengkapan.

"Baiklah! Kami, Chloe's ALLSTAR akan menyanyikan lagu My Soul, Your Beats!" kataku menggunakan Mike

Semua murid dikelas tepuk tangan. Dan juga para guru ikut menonton

Selesai show, murid-murid memuji kita. Mereka sangat terhibur. Lalu aku mengirimkan video show kami kepada Chloe melalui _E-MAIL_.

Sudah tanggal 25, saatnya audisi. Kami semua deg-degan dan merinding. Tak bisa berpikir dan berkeringat banyak. Kita dapat nomor urut ke 2. Waduhh.. jadi ngeri nih.  
Band pertama adalah '_The Judges_' membawakan lagu '_School for Nothing_' dan '_Whatever_'  
kami dipanggil oleh MC. Kami mempersiapkan semuanya dari awal. Kami akan menyanyi lagu My Soul, Your Beats terlebih dahulu.

'_**1, 2, 3, 4 ayo mulai !**_'

'_**Mezamete wa kurikaesu nemuri asa wa**_

_**Eri no tai wo kitsuku shime**_

_**Kyoushitsu no doa kuguru to**_

_**Honno sukoshi**_

_**Mune o hatte arukidaseru**_

_**Sonna nichijou ni fukinukerukaze**_

_**Kikoeta ki ga shita**_

_**Kanjita kiga shita nda**_

_**Furuedasu ima kono mune de**_

_**Mou kuru kiga shita**_

_**Kikuoku no hoshiga kiesatteku no wo**_

_**Miokutta**_

_**Te wo futta**_

_**Yokatta ne to**_

…

_***lagu masih lanjut*"**_

_Farewell, My Friend[7]_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, kulihat Chloe sedang menonton di depan panggung bersama kakaknya. Ku tahu pasti Chloe akan datang!

"Baiklah, ini adalah lagu selanjutnya, Brave Song! Lagu ini kami persembahkan untuk teman kami Chloe yang menonton di sana! Semoga kau suka!" kataku.

"_Itsumo hitori de arui teta_

_Furi kaeru to minna wa tooku_

_Soredemo atashi wa aruita_

_Sore ga tsuyosa taata_

_Mou nani mo kowaku nai_

_Sou tsubuyaite miseru_

_Itsuka hito wa hitori ni naate _

_Omoi demo naka ni ikiteku dake_

_Kodoku sae aishi waraterareru yori_

_Atashi wa tatakau nda_

_Nani ga nante ni senai nda_

…

_*lagu masih lanjut"_

Dari jauh kumelihat Chloe menitikkan air matanya. Kami selesai menyanyi lalu kembali ke backstage. Kami deg-degan karena sang MC akan menentukan siapa pemenang.

Suara drum pun berbunyi, dan bass!

_BA DUM TSS!_

Pemenangnya adalah.. Chloe's Allstar!  
Kami kaget, lalu diajak naik ke panggung

"Tak kusangka! Kami bisa menang audisi ini! Terimakasih semuanya! Kami membuat band ini untuk teman terbaik kami, Chloe yang sedang sakit. Terimakasih sudah menonton." Kataku panjang lebar. Kurasa Chloe benar benar terharu.

Kami diberi hadiah piala, uang tunai, dan akan dimasukan ke Farter ENTERTAIMENT secara GRATIS. Wah, syukur deh.

Setelah itu, kami segera pergi ke lobby dan bertemu dengan Chloe. Kami melihat Chloe menangis terharu-senang karena kami dapat mewujudkan impannya.

"Teman teman! Aku bahagia kalian bisa mewujudkan mimpiku! Aku benar benar teharu! Kalian benar benar sahabat baikku!" kata Chloe sambil menitikkan air matanya satu persatu lalu memeluk kami.

"Hehe, kami benar benar berharap agar kau cepat sembuh dan bergabung dengan kami." Kata Otonashi.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa menjamin hidupku hidup atau mati, jadi aku hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan." Jelas Chloe

_Tik.. tik.._

Tanpa sengaja, kami juga ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Chloe! Kami benar benar saying padamu! Tolong jangan pergi!" pinta Yui.

"Tidak, do'a kan aku supaya tidak meninggalkan kalian." Kata Chloe

_TIBA TIBA.._

_DEGG!_

Chloe terkena serangan jantung.  
Kami semua menangis lalu memanggil ambulans.  
Melihat Chloe yang meninggal sambil tersenyum, membuat kami terharu.  
Chloe! Kami semua sayang padamu!  
Tapi kau sudah terlanjur pergi  
Detak jantungmu sudah tiada, sudah tidak ada nafas keluar dari hidungmu  
Tetapi kami akan selalu mengingatmu  
Untuk Chloe's ALLSTAR!

_~ THE END ~_

_Bonus ENDING SONG: Brave Song – TADA Aoi_

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Furikaeru to minna ha tooku  
Sore demo atashi ha aruita Sore ga tsuyosa datta  
Mou nani mo kowaku nai Sou tsubuyaite miseru  
Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake  
Kodoku sae Aishi waratterareru you ni Atashi ha tatakau n da  
Namida nante misenai n da

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Iku saki ni ha gake ga matteta  
Sore demo atashi ha aruita Tsuyosa no shoumei no tame  
Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze Ase de SHATSU ga haritsuku  
Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara Ikiru koto sore ha tayasui mono  
Bougyaku no kanata he to ochite iku nara Sore ha nigeru koto darou  
Ikita imi sura kieru darou

Kaze ha yagate naideta Ase mo kawaite  
Onaka ga suite kita na Nani ka attakke  
Nigiyaka na koe to tomo ni ii nioi ga yatte kita

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Minna ga matte ita

Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake  
Sore demo ii Yasuraka na kono kimochi ha Sore wo nakama to yobu n da  
Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo wasurete doko ka de ikiteru yo  
Sono toki ha mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo  
Futsuu no onna no ko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo


End file.
